Tales of Xillia: Playful Tackle
by Winter's ice
Summary: If there was anything Jude could recall from his childhood, it was how often he would play tag with Leia. Years later things really haven't changed. She was still energetic and he still remembered all of the embarrassing things that occurred due to that energy. After a conversation with Alvin though, he finally decided that maybe a little revenge here and there isn't a bad thing.


**Wow, this ship is basically non-existent. Not that I'm totally surprised of course since the heroine almost always wins in the end. I don't really see the whole Milla/Jude thing working; I like the two interacting, just in a non-romantic way. Anyway, I felt compelled to write this months ago after watching the skit, She's It and That's That, and just got around to it now. This isn't set in any specific timeframe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Date Published: 128/14  
><strong>**Word Count: 7,109  
><strong>**Page Count: 11  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Playful Tackle <strong>

If there was anything Jude could recall perfectly from his childhood, it was how often Leia would demand the two to play tag. Normally that wouldn't be a problem with most children. Yet for the rather unlucky young Jude, playing tag with the girl was almost like a death match. She somehow transformed the simple game of chasing and patting your opponent to a one-sided notion of attacking them with full force. Whenever they would play in the streets of Leronde, she would always find some way to tackle him, sometimes sending the two crashing onto the hard ground in front of the various residents of the town. Whenever that happened, he would miraculously come out unscathed, but Leia somehow always managed to get herself hurt. It was like the world was telling her to play the game normally, or at least not to send them crashing onto the pavement. Afterwards he would always take her by the hand to the clinic to have her fixed up. He could still recall his father giving him a look basically saying, "What, she got hurt again? You two need to play normal games."

To the younger Jude, it was as if she made it her life goal to mortify him around anyone and everyone. As if she had nothing better to do than to mess with him whenever she got the chance. After all to the young boy, being tackled by a girl around other people was just pathetic, especially when others would poke fun at him about it. When no one else was around it didn't bother him that much since he knew that was just the way she wanted to play. Yet when others saw it, it always made him feel rather embarrassed. She didn't tackle him to be mean to him of course, it was just Leia being Leia.

She would find tons and tons of different ways to strike her long-term playmate, while attempting to be sneaky like an assassin. Ironic considering how loud and enthusiastic she normally was. Sometimes it was because he didn't have his guard up enough, other times because he was busy tying his shoelaces. Then there were the times he was talking to his mother or some other adult about what he was doing, letting his guard down completely. At moments like that, she would act like a lioness hunting her prey silently, and then with all of her force attack him from behind. She would wrap her small arms around his equally small stomach, pushing all of her force onto him while yelling happily, "Ha ha! I got you Jude! Now you're it!" He would always let out a small gasp of surprise while trying to keep the two of them from toppling over when he felt the sudden weight pressing against him. A sigh would then flow from his mouth, his brain pondering how someone could be so energetic and so deadest on embarrassing him around others. Yet, he always found it endearing. In an odd way of course.

To the adults in the town, they found Leia's playful antics and Jude's embarrassed reactions to be amusing. They would laugh at how Jude would always get a little red and ask her nicely to not latch onto him like that in front of others. She of course never abided by his pleas and would tighten her grip on him while giggling and taunting him cheerfully. That made the small boy squirm a bit while making him more embarrassed. Then when she did that around their mothers, they would always joke about the scenario, how cute Jude looked, and how energetic Leia was. That of course was after they scolded Leia for being a little too rough and how she could get the two of them injured in some way. Of course she really never listened to them, she just wanted to have fun with Jude and waste her energy in an efficient manner. Besides, it wasn't like getting a few cuts or bruises here and there would kill either one of them.

To the other children, granted there weren't that many of them, they would just love to tease Jude. They weren't trying to be mean or anything, they were just playing around like children do. Though sometimes Jude felt they did go overboard with their extensive teasing. They just found it funny how Jude would always find himself in situations where Leia was tackling him like he was going to be her dinner. Even more so when she sent them colliding with the concrete, making it look like she really was trying to make him her supper.

Over all, the whole town knew about their one-sided violent game of tag, and how Jude would always lose the game in various ways. He tried and tried, yet he just couldn't find a way to beat her. No matter how much he trained at the game, she would always come out on top. She always found some way to sneak up on him, out chase him, or trick him into defeat. It's not like he really cared about winning or losing though, he just wanted to have fun with his friend. Plus it did give him the chance to take a break from his almost never-ending studying. Even so, it was something younger Jude just couldn't ever live down. The adults laughing at their antics, other children making jabs at him, and his parents making odd comments about how they wonder how they would act when they got older. Especially how his father would just give him a disappointed stare every time he heard about their childish game. As if he expected more out of his son despite the fact he was only a mere child.

Looking back on it now, Jude noticed that things really haven't changed between them. Even as they grew older and him going off to the medical school in Fennmont, their playful antics just wouldn't fade away with the passage of time. Maybe Leia was right, the power of linking held no match to the power of childhood friends.

The sky above his home town looked like it always did when he was a child. Clouds where passing through it and everything looked serene. The temperature was warm, and there was a slight breeze flowing through the town. Jude and his party had managed to acquire some free time that day while waiting for the next ship. So they decided it be best to take some time to relax and recuperate from their travels and fights. Jude thought it sounded nice, and he couldn't help but want to lay on his bed and sleep like he did before. Then of course he would sit down with his parents and eat some of his mom's food. Boy, did he miss eating her meals. Inn food and what they made couldn't even compete with her cooking.

All he wanted to do was relax with his party members. Just to sit around, and talk with them about something other than helping Milla with her mission. Of course it was a very important subject to him, but he couldn't help but feel the need for some well-deserved down time. Yet he somehow found him in this situation.

"Sometimes I wish that she wouldn't be energetic all of the time," mumbled Jude as he dashed through a small alley and behind the closet building the moment Leia slightly came into view. His back was resting against the building, his head protruding outwards a bit. His orange eyes was looking through the open space, waiting for her to pass him by. Soon enough she continued on her way, indicating she hadn't detected his presence. At least he hoped that was the case, and that she had no surprise attack in mind for him. A sigh of relief then fell from his mouth as his back eased against the wall.

Teepo, the loud and over affectionate floating doll claimed that he was bored earlier in the day. That waiting around for the boat and doing nothing wasn't any fun and that they needed to something or he would go insane from boredom. Milla responded to the doll (is it wrong that the he wanted to laugh considering Maxwell was scolding a toy?) that sometimes rest was the best thing. Of course the little toy didn't want to corporate and yelled they should do something fun again and again. Rowen quickly chimed in that they should enjoy their youth and have fun for a change. After all, they are young only once and they don't get much free time. That then led to Leia suggesting to Elize that they should play a game of tag.

After a little coaxing to the small girl, she decided that it sounded like fun. He also had to explain to Milla about the game, and made sure to point out you pat your opponent, not tackle them. Leia just gave him an annoyed look with a, "Oh, and what are you getting at Jude?" He felt a slight shiver go up his spine, knowing that he would be in for it. That she was definitely going to target him as soon as she could.

Then the rest was history. Milla decided that she would observe the game first, to see how things were meant to go. Rowen decided to opt out, claiming that he didn't want to deal with any back injuries from a tackle that could mess up with his fighting. Cue to second dirty look from Leia, and another shiver of doom. Alvin decided he would go along with the younger members, and of course Jude was roped into it.

He wanted to stay back with Milla, but as luck would have it, the others dragged him into it. Elize game him an innocent plea along with Teepo calling his name out dramatically to play along. Alvin made a jab at him for being too studious, saying he should have some fun every once in a while before he became an old man. Then Leia just gave him a surprisingly threatening look saying he better play along or else. He knew she was just playing around, but he couldn't help but feel rather worried for his safety.

So here he found himself hanging out on the side of a building hoping that no one would accuse him of being some sort of prowler. Thinking back on his days as a child, running around buildings just seemed natural when playing. These days though, he couldn't help but worry that some woman would start yelling from a window that there was a creepy boy hanging around her home. He didn't need something like that happening to him.

At least he could say he wasn't suspicious looking like Alvin…

"Hey there Jude, I wondered where you disappeared to," commented a voice he had come to know well. Much unlike the person it belonged to. Jude turned his head over to the building on his right, seeing the older man leaning against a wall directly by the alley. As usual, he had his arms crossed over his chest while his left foot was aligned with the structure.

"Alvin, when did you get here?" he asked, wondering how he didn't hear him approach him. Granted though, he was rather sneaky considering how often he would appear from nowhere and then just up and disappear on a whim. It always annoyed him when he did that. It would be nice if he would at least inform the party when he was going to run off somewhere.

"Hmm, about five minutes ago maybe?" he explained with a smirk forming on his face, "So tell me Jude, why didn't you notice me? I thought you had a keen sense. Could it be that you were completely caught up in the game you didn't want to play in the first place? If that's the case, why where you so adamant about not playing with us? Don't tell me you were embarrassed to play a children's game?"

"No, nothing like that at all. I was just thinking about when I used to play this with Leia when we were kids. I thought it was funny how she seems as determined to win this game as ever that I'm worried about my well-being," he explained while keeping his voice low. He didn't want to alert anyone to his whereabouts, nor did she need to hear him.

Alvin's eyebrow rose from that, "So let me guess. Earlier when you mentioned no tackling, you were referring to Leia?"

"Yeah. When we were kids, she would love to sneak up on me when we played tag, latch onto my back and sometimes send me straight to the ground. She basically made it her life goal to embarrass me around anyone who happened to be outside," he explained with a small smile. Even though the memories of falling down weren't fond to him, playing around with Leia was. He always liked looking back and laughing at her random antics. It always managed to make him smile and warm his heart.

"Ahh, so the old girl bullying the boy yet they are great friends' routine? Not surprising, at that age children love to tease the people they like," Alvin chuckled a bit while leaning his head towards Jude, "Is it sad that I can totally imagine her doing that? Though I take it you never counted that as bullying?"

"No, not in the slightest. Leia is Leia after all. To me, her sending us down was just her way of showing affection. I know it may sound odd, but I can't help but find it endearing. I didn't like her doing it in front of people because they would tease me. Though when it was just the two of us, I could just laugh it off after scolding her a bit. It was nice in an odd way," Jude explained. It was truly abnormal how the situation worked out. If he truly hated it, he would have refrained from talking to her. Yet he continued to play along with her, as if he couldn't refrain himself from doing so. Thus, he deduced he enjoyed it because it showed that she cared, "It would have been nice if she just ran and clung onto me rather than causing us to crash though. I was fine with the hugs, the ground not so much."

Alvin gave him a serious look before it lightened up into a slight smile. After moving his head down to look at the ground and laughing lightly, "You two do have quite the interesting relationship. Most people would have told the person to back off or to leave them alone, but you put up with it because you thought it was cute. That it was a charming act from your close and dear childhood friend, huh? Though I never would have thought I would hear something like that out of the mouth of an honor student who never compliments his said friend."

"Cute?" he never thought of it like that. To him, she was always just his childhood friend, a person who would always show up to bug him in a non-annoying fashion. A person who would always be at his side. He never thought of her being cute before, "I didn't say that, but I guess it could be seen that way." He wouldn't lie that it just sounded strange to him. He was just accustomed to the way things where as children, he never actually changed his opinion on her.

"Oh Jude, Jude," he mumbled while pushing his foot off the wall slightly and moving away from it, "You have a lot of things to learn about women. You're the type to get infatuated with a person quickly for almost no apparent reason all the while not noticing when someone is interested in you. I have never met someone who never once in his life thought their female childhood friend was cute. Have you really hit puberty, or are you just slower than other boys your age? If she heard you say that, I'm sure she wouldn't be thrilled."

"Alvin, what are you getting at?" Jude couldn't help but feel confused. So what if he never thought of her being cute? It didn't change the fact that she was important to him. It's not like it ever really mattered, and what's with the whole infatuated stuff? Why would it matter if he never noticed if someone was interested in him when his main concern is Milla? "We are just close childhood friends. There isn't much else to it, is there?" It isn't like there was any romance between the two of them. Right? Of course, even thinking of such a thing would be silly.

The older man made his way over to Jude and placed his right hand on his left shoulder firmly, "Listen here Jude. Sometimes there can be more than just being friends, but you have to notice it first. Something you have obviously failed at and at the dismay of someone else. Then there are the times where you have to know about it and acknowledge it. Even so, that's alright since you have me and Rowen to teach you about the essence of entering true manhood," he explained with grin on his face and a playful look in his eyes. It was like he wanted to play around with him like usual while also trying to help him out.

"Last time that happened I ended up not only confused, but also embarrassed and yelled at for being perverted. I still don't even know what bazongas are supposed to be. Why should I listen to anything you say again? Much less so when I'm not even sure what you're getting at." It's not like he ever really knew what was going through Alvin's mind. He always seemed to be a step ahead of him, always knowing more then he'll ever know. Always keeping him out of the loop while trying to help him out. Even so, this whole being oblivious thing went over his head.

"Sorry kid, but we couldn't pass up on the chance to tease you. I can see why Leia does it to you. Your reactions are just golden. Just trust me, alright?" he asked with a steady voice.

"It's hard to trust you when you never come out and tell me what you're up to," he retorted back somewhat coldly with a stern face. He could recall many moments when Alvin never explained things to them and it almost turned deadly. Then there are times like these, where he is trying to help but just won't come out and say what he means.

"This is different kiddo. This isn't a life or death situation, nor would it affect the way the world operates. Now then, answer me this. How would it feel if you were to get some revenge and tackle her for a change?" he asked while coaxing Jude to move away from the building and into the alley between the houses.

"I wouldn't mind," he replied with a small cat-like grin replacing his stern one from before. He usually isn't the type to go out of his way and seek revenge, but he would be lying if he said he never thought about it. After all, it was just a game and some competition isn't a bad thing here and there, "Why do you ask though? This has nothing to do with what we were talking about, does it?"

"Actually, it does Jude. You see," he spoke before lightly pushing him forward, with some mischievousness seeping through his words, "It's your turn to be it. As such, go and get your well-deserved revenge and try to complement her for a change."

"What?" he responded, while being taken by surprise. He didn't even think about that possibility. If Alvin was it, he should have tagged him the moment he saw him, not talk to him about entering manhood, noticing feelings and infatuation. He still doesn't get what he meant by that, but considering it is Alvin, it shouldn't be surprising.

"You see, I got doubled teamed by Elize and Teepo after they got tagged by Leia right after the game started. Though I'm not sure how fair that was considering Teepo was trying to eat my face off. Anyway, I thought it would only be fair if you became it," he retorted with a teasing smile, "After all, you should get a turn too, you know?"

"Is that so? I guess it's my own fault for trusting you too much." Guess he still has a problem with keeping his guard up around his companions. Oh well. Alvin might have been going on about something odd, but it does give him a chance to have some revenge.

"Yeah, it is. Now go young man, get your revenge, and have some fun for once."

"Ha, now that I will. Though I still don't get what you were going on about before."

"I'm not surprised considering it is you Jude, but I'm sure you'll understand some day," he replied, "Though I can always give you more pointers later."

"No thanks, they would probably be as cryptic as everything else you just told me."

With that final comment, Jude quickly walked through the alley and stopped before stepping onto the main path. Alvin was right for once, he should have some fun. He might have no clue what he was rambling about, but some fun and revenge is alright since they did have some down time. He looked around and to his surprise, saw his intended target walking up the path, her back conveniently turned to him. No wonder Alvin pushed him, he must have saw her walking up. Either that, or the world decided to give him the upper hand and assist him in his revenge scheme. Possibly both.

"Well then, let's go Jude," he mumbled before breaking out in a silent dash. He was much faster and quitter then he was when he was small. Not only did his training help with fighting tough enemies, he gave him the advantage he needed in playing a children's game. Granted it wasn't intended for that, but it was a nice bonus.

Soon enough he found himself directly behind Leia, who hadn't detected a thing. She was just busy walking joyfully, enjoying the game while waiting to be tagged. He then quickly made his move. Without a single hint of his presence, he managed to collide with her (just without the excess force that would cause a tumble) while wrapping his arms around her waist while saying, "I got you Leia! Now you're it!" Wow. He never thought he would do that. He finally got her! For once he could claim he was victorious over his childhood friend! Is it wrong he wants to go and boast to his mother he finally beat her after how many years?

All he heard from her was a high-pitched squeak before she turned her head to look at him. She was only a tiny bot shorter than him, so their faces where almost aligned, "Hey, you said no tackling earlier and then you go and do it! Not only are you a hypocrite, but you stole my signature move!"

"You never copyrighted the move Leia, so I didn't steal it," he spoke while laughing a bit. She always got mad over things like these whenever they would play together, "Though now you know how I felt when we were children. A little revenge here and there isn't a bad thing."

"Boo!" she replied back to him while giving him a puppy dog pout, "I never thought you would stoop so low Jude." She obviously never suspected him to act like this, so it only made the victory sweeter for him. Plus he could say she was being a sore loser.

He then sighed, totally not surprised by her antics. Ah well, at least he can say he got his revenge. Then he noticed something. He may not be the brightest of people when it comes to the opposite gender, but his nose did catch a nice sent. It was very flowery, akin to her clothing style.

"You know, your hair smells really good," he spoke simply, as if on an impulse, "It also suits you well."

He then felt her back stiffen against him, and her face for whatever reason gained a small shade of red, "Jude? Are you feeling alright? Did you hit your head off of something really hard or got hit by a sudden sickness?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that? I feel perfectly fine, but you on the other hand…," he began before placing his forehead against hers. Considering the position they were in, it wasn't perfect but enough for taking her temperature but still worked, "Hmm, you aren't warm." He got the idea that she might not have been fully up to the game, but was just going along for the heck of it. Considering she doesn't have a temperature, what could be the cause?

She quickly moved her head away as much as she could, though considering she couldn't really move she didn't get very far. She then proceeded to yelled at him, and to his surprise her face reddened even more, "I-I'm fine Jude! You're the one who should get a check-up! You are acting really out of character right now!"

"Why me?" he asked while turning his head slightly, "I know that I'm fine. I also know I'm acting like I usually do." To say the least he was confused. If someone seemed sick, he always checked up on them. What makes today any different?

"And I know that you aren't! Tell me Jude, when have you ever complimented me on something girly, huh?" she yelled again. Considering how loud she normally was, he couldn't tell if she was really yelling or talking loudly.

Hmm, that was a good point. Normally such words wouldn't fall from his mouth, since he really never complimented her, just like how he never called her cute before. It then suddenly made sense to him, he threw her off by saying that. Thinking back on it, Alvin did make a good point. He should at least try and compliment her every once and awhile. Then the evil part of his brain (who knew it even existed?) started to kick in into gear and he spoke in a teasing tone, "You're getting embarrassed, aren't you Leia?"

"What, me? Embarrassed? Ha, fat chance! I'm just saying that you surprised me by complementing me! I never thought you would do that!" she replied rather defensively, though her face was betraying her. The rather rare shade of red was enough to tell him otherwise, and he couldn't help but feel even more victorious. Then she started to fidget around, trying to get out of his grasp. He of course wouldn't let that be the case.

So it seemed that the game was finally in reverse. She always messed with him, and finally he was able to get some revenge. Normally such behavior was juvenile, and never crossed into his mind. After all, he was meant to be mature and stern. Even so, he could act like a teenager and make jabs at his childhood friend, right? Not like his father or some teacher was going to come up and tell at him for playing around.

"No, I can tell. Now you know how I felt when you would embarrass me when we were kids," he responded with a small chuckle while tightening his grasp on her. Oh, did that feel good. His rather small ego was enjoying the reversal he pulled on her.

"Jeez Jude, this is different from when we were kids!" she responded while stopping her struggle, "Back then it was alright for a girl to tackle and hold onto a boy! Now though, doing this in public could give people the wrong idea! Do you want rumors spreading around the town about us? You should have done this out of the sight of others!"

He wasn't sure what she was going on about, but he knew he wasn't done messing with her quite yet. What's the big deal if someone saw them playing around? They would just say that little Jude finally won. Then a sly cat-like smirk crossed over his face again before responding, "It's not a big deal Leia. We are just playing around, and that's normal for childhood friends, isn't it? Besides," Alvin did say that it was normal for childhood friends to say this and for a change the thought did pop into his head, "It makes you look cute."

With that she just stared at him, as if he just said something dramatic that could change the way the world worked. It looked like she wanted to break out in a giddy school girl smile, but was trying oh so very hard not to for the sake of her pride. So instead she just looked down to the ground and mumbled as if in defeat, "Yup, there is definitely something wrong with you today Jude. You never call me cute…"

"Did I go too far?" he asked with concern. He didn't mind playing around once in a while, but he also didn't want to offender her. Maybe she didn't like being called cute? Considering how boyish she acted, that could be the case. It's not like he understood the working of girl's heads and what not.

"Of course not!" she yelled at him while shooting her head back up, her eyes almost blazing, "You go from never complimenting me to complimenting me and then acting like it's a bad thing! You do know I like getting compliments from others! Why wouldn't I like it?"

"Oh, just the way you're acting-," he was cut off before he could even continue.

"Jude, listen! I liked that you called me cute! I could even get used to it, so don't go acting like saying it is a bad thing! I mean, I've been waiting for like ever to hear you say that to me at least once!" she yelled at him. Though her eyes popped after that, as if she said something she didn't mean.

His eyebrow raised slightly. She liked it when he called her cute? She was always such a tomboy he never thought of saying it to her. He was just so accustomed to her acting sporty, that the words Leia and cute never meshed into a sentence. In all actuality she wanted him to say it to her? Could the reason why she dressed so girly, much unlike when they were kids, was so people could view her as being more feminine? Guess he really was oblivious when it came to the opposite gender and his long-term friend. Maybe he should get some tips from Alvin? Though it could make things better or worse depending on what he could say…

He felt like he needed to say something, but what? He isn't accustomed to situations like these. He never paid attention to the girls at the medical school, so it isn't like he knew how to respond. The only thing he got was that she enjoyed it so, "Then should I say it more often?"

"Huh?" she replied, obviously catching her off guard. Though the surprise washed away quickly and turned into happiness and she responded, "Sounds good to me! You have years of missed opportunities to make up for pal, so you better keep a good eye on me!"

"Don't I do that already? I mean, you'd likely end up in some sort of trouble or hurting yourself without me," he responded while laughing lightly. It seemed like he was always taking care of her. Even Milla told him that he handled her extremely well.

"Hey! I don't get myself into trouble! I do sometimes hurt myself, but I'm more than capable to take care of myself! After all, I have more healing abilities compared to you, Mr. Someday Doctor Jude! Sometimes I feel like I should have gone with you to medical school just to prove to you how much of a better healer I am!" she responded in a rather cocky tone.

Okay, she had him there. Both her and Elize had more healing arts then him, but it was because he needed to focus on fighting up front and taking out the monsters. Even so, it didn't mean she didn't need him around, "Yeah, but you like it when I help you! You wouldn't come to me for healing if you wanted to do it yourself!"

"No! I come to you because it's easier when someone else does it!"

"All you have to do is target yourself!"

"Well, sometimes the controls just spaz out and I aim at the wrong person!"

"Leia, just what are you talking about?"

"Jude, you are really oblivious. Even more than I thought," spoke a voice that came from in front of him. Jude and Leia turned to see Alvin leaning against a fence of a home without a care in the world. He never noticed him walking over there, "From what I got from this conversation is that she likes when you do it, 'cause it makes her feel happy. By taking care of her, it shows not only how well you can handle her, but also how much you care."

"Well-spoken Alvin. The heart of a young maiden flutters blissfully when someone dear to them comes and helps out," spoke a voice that belonged to Rowen.

"Ah, I would love if someone would come and help me when I get hurt!" hollered Teepo, followed by Elize saying something that was too low to hear.

"I remember reading that in a book once. The female character could easily take care of herself, but liked it when the main character came to her to help. She would deny it of course because it would cause her to become embarrassed, yet secretly enjoyed being taken care of," now that voice belonged to Milla.

That of course caused Jude's head to shoot directly over to where the voice came from. Rowen was standing in the middle, with Milla on his left and Elize and Teepo on his right. Then right next to Milla was-

"Y-you saw all of that?!" he could feel his stomach drop, and the color fade from his face. He couldn't tell which was worse. Having Milla see the act between him and Leia, or _her_!

"Sorry to say, but I did Jude. I'm glad that you are becoming a little more mature when it comes to women, just next time pay a little more attention to where you do it. If you want to have an important and passionate moment, it's best to do it where others can't see it," explained his mother of all people! Why did she have to see it?! Was the world actually trying to mess with him rather than help him out for a change?!

Yeah, that was worse. Much, much, _much_ worse than having Milla see it. Rowen and Alvin would tease him, and Milla would say random things she would believe could help, but his mother…At least it wasn't his father…

"See, I told you something bad would happen if you did this in public!" complained Leia, who was probably just as embarrassed as him. At least her parents weren't around.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your father too much about what happened. Though I'm not so sure if I will be able to contain myself around your mother Leia," boasted the older woman who certainly didn't look her age. Besides that, she obviously was getting a kick out of the situation.

"Great, I'll never hear the end of that. I can just see it now, all of the teasing, all of the assuming. Thanks a lot Jude, I'll get you back for this," mumble Leia as her head dropped.

Jude had completely forgotten where he was when he initiated his revenge scheme. When he took chase after Leia, they were on the main road near his home. That was where Milla and Rowen decided to wait, and why his mother had to be standing there was beyond him. Though, she probably heard the two talking and came out to see who it was. Then it dawned on him. The whole entire time the two were playing around, he still had his arms around her waist. Normally it wouldn't bother him considered it is Leia, but in front of all these people…

His arms went limp as he let go of her waist and he turned his back on all of them. He couldn't tell if he was hit in the face with a fire attack or was just extremely embarrassed. He just wanted to mess with her, but in the end they both got it. Was that karma then? Was it telling him to pay more attention to everything around him? He really needed to do that.

"Isn't that cute? Jude is all red from getting caught having an intimate moment with Leia," spoke Alvin in a toying tone, more than likely having a grin on his face, "Messing with him is tons of fun, wouldn't you all agree?"

"I never thought he had it in him to be so bold with someone. Much less in front of all of us. I'm impressed Jude," spoke Milla who had misunderstood the situation as usual. He silently hoped she didn't think he was interested in Leia! It isn't like that at all! He was just playing around with her! That was it!

"Now all we need is for him to be more obvious to women's feelings. The journey to manhood isn't an easy one for young boys like him," joked Rowen who was enjoying every minute of his pain. Knowing him, he'll try to help him out later.

"Hey Jude! Can you give us a hug too?" spoke Teepo who probably didn't really understand what the rest of them where going on about. That, or he just didn't like being left out.

"Um, I wouldn't mind on either, though it doesn't have to be a really meaningful one like Leia's!" spoke Elize, who more than likely was blushing slightly. Though of course she misunderstood the whole thing too. For all he knew, she could be all in favor of those two.

"I'm happy he's becoming more mature, though I'm sure I'm not the only happy about that," teased his mother who was doubtfully was having fun, "Isn't that right Leia?"

"Yeah. I'm happy to know that he's going to compliment me more. It took him long enough to get around to it though," she responded, obviously happy about karma attacking him. How she got over it so quickly surprised him through, "Right Jude?"

He didn't respond, his brain worrying about how he was going to handle this situation down the road. He didn't need Milla coming up to him giving him tips about girls, it would just make things worse! Alvin and Rowen is alright, but Milla is just too much! Everything would just became awkward if she tried to explain things to him!

While he was thinking over what just happened and the future, he suddenly felt a bunch of pressure hitting against his back and arms wrapping tightly around him. He stumbled forward a bit, but luckily he didn't fall over. He turned his head to see Leia against his back, her head snuggled against his neck happily, "Ha, now you're it Jude! That'll teach you to turn your back on me while playing a game!"

"Ha, I guess you're right. I shouldn't drop my guard while we're playing," he spoke as a serene smile began to form. He started to feel the humiliation dissipate from his body and into the air. It was then replaced by a warm and happy feeling brought on from the girl behind him. So what if people are going to make little jabs at him later? Looking at her happy form reminded of him of something important.

"You got that for sure! You really need to get better at keeping your guard up because you never know when I might come at you from behind!" declared Leia happily. Despite his embarrassment, the game reminded him of how much fun it was to be with her. That after all is said and done, the two of them could always come together and push away the silly things that just happened. It didn't matter who won or lost or who became embarrassed by who. The only thing that mattered was that they could be together and enjoy each other's companies. To relish in the warmth that they created as children; the warmth that had survived for so long.

"I'll make sure to do that next time so you don't get the drop on me!" he responded with determination, "That way I can be the one to sneak up on you again!"

"Is that so? Someone is being rather cocky today," she responded in a toying manner.

"Well, I'm just in one of those moods after all."

As long as things stay like this, he's happy. No matter what others would say to him, the only thing he needed to remember is the happiness he felt when he was around Leia. So what if he would get teased? After all, he was the happiest when he was playing with her. Plus, he couldn't help but feel happy as long as she was.

"Alright then, bring it on Jude!"

"You have to let go of me first you know."

"Oh yeah, I got so worked up I forgot I was still clinging to you."

No matter how much time went on, things just wouldn't change between them. They would always find some way to play with one another and enjoy each other's warmth. No matter what came into their way, they wouldn't stop being close. Even though one of them was still a little too slow to catch up on certain things. Though that was alright, even if it was annoying, it was just the way Jude was. It was endearing in a strange way. As long as they could still play and tackle each other, it was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! Turned out much longer than I expected. I'm not a huge fan of this in certain parts, but oh well. I'm no expert after all. I hope I wrote the characters alright. Jude and romance doesn't quite mesh well for me. Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed this little piece and please review! <strong>


End file.
